Dad Overboard (transcript)
and his Mom and Dad are on vacation. Mom and Dad are moving back and forth with smiles, while Timmy is bored Mr. Turner: Hey, Turner family. This is gonna be the greatest vacation EVER!! One whole week at the golden carcass luxury hotel in Tucson, Arizona Timmy: (moaning) Wanda: (in her goldfish form) Oh, what's wrong, sport? You don't seem too excited. Timmy: It's just that my dad gets lost on the way to every vacation, (He reads the map, showing mountains, a cactus and a swimming pool. He looks out the window, scene turns into icy cold region with penguins) Dad, I don't think we're in the desert Mr. Turner: Eh, what makes you say that, Timmy? Turner car passes by Santa's Workshop at the North Pole Timmy: We've just passed Santa's workshop? Elves: Merry Christmas. Huh Turner car smashed into the workshop, running over lots of elves as they drove through, one elf was stuck on the turner's windshield and fell off eventually Mrs. Turner: Timmy's right. off her sunglasses We're lost. Mr. Turner: Nonsense, honey. Men had GPSses for brains. We never go the wrong way. Turner smashed through signs that read "WRONG WAY", after that, They fall off a cliff and into a whale, which squirts them to a deserted island The Turners: WRONG WAY! AHHHH Turner car slammed to the ground and was smashed to pieces Mr. Turner: Another elf on the windshield, and another vacation gone HORRIBLY WRONG! Just like our trip to Mount St. Dimmsdale... shows the Turner car riding up a hill towards Mt. St. Dimmsdale, however, they went into the volcano. Luckily they didn't get burned Turners: (screams) returns to Mr. Turner lying in despair Mr. Turner: And our trip to the Big Apple... flashback shows the same routine, except to New York City Turners: (screams) returns to Mr. Turner, still lying in despair Mr. Turner: And our trip to Dragon Country Safari. another flashback shows the same routine, except in the safari where the dragon in the castle burns the Turners before they dropped into the volcano Turners: (screams) changes to the island Mr. Turner: NO! I can't ruin another vacation! I know, I'll build a boat and sail my family to safety, and I won't feel like a man till I do. I'll just feel ike a woman named LInda. (He uses his lipbalm on his mouth, Now he is Linda) Mrs. Turner: And I'll do what I always do on these vacations. Light a signal fire and gather coconuts Wanda: I feel bad for your father, sport. Maybe I should just poof us all back home. Timmy: Nope, you heard my dad. He's not gonna feel better unless he saves us. Besides, he and the elf are handling things just fine. elf and Mr. Turner are making a boat. Mr. Turner uses a coconut to glue the sail, but he broke his nail Mr. Turner: Gah, Linda broke her fingernail Timmy: Anyway, while my dad works on saving us, I'm gonna enjoy an actual vacation. godparents poofs up a radio, a juice, and a hammock Timmy: Ah, this is the life. Kicking back on the beach with no school, and no Mr. Crocker. his juice I wonder what he's doing now. changes to Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class in elementary school. Mr. Crocker was giving away an F to Sanjay Mr. Crocker: Hmm, It just doesn't feel the same. Here, put these on. the replica of Timmy's pink hat, and Timmys tooth on to Sanjay F!!!! lying head on the ground Mr. Crocker: Uh, still no good, without Turner to humiliate, My life has lost all meaning. away F's to each people, including Francis I don't feel like a man anymore, I feel.. like a woman named Linda. his lipbalm the same way Dad did Crocker walks out and slams the door, but broke his fingernail Mr. Crocker: AHH! Linda broke her fingernail!! changes back to the island. While Timmy drinks his juice, a shadow of Mrs. Turner appeared} Mrs. Turner: Timmy? I stole these berries from an angry monkey. Would you try them to see if they're poisonous? Timmy: No need for poisonous berries, Mom. Mrs. Turner: Wow! Where did you get a smoothie, club sandwich, and curly fries? Timmy: Uh... I snared them in the net? Mrs. Turner: You're quite a little survivor, [takes the smoothie Unlike your father, LInda Mr. Turner: LINDA HEARD THAT!!! Timmy: Dad! I bought you a sandwich and a drink. WOAH!! What is this!!? Mr. Turner: It's a boatstore! Everyone knows you can't get a boat without a boatstore. Timmy: Uh.. Wouldn't it be easier to just build a boat? Mr. Turner: Sure, Timmy. And it would be easier to count to 7, if 7 came before 5. But life doesn't work that way. Timmy: Okay! Look, off his sunglasses I think you've been out at the sun form a little too long. Why don't you put on some sun block? Mr. Turner: laughes No need, son. I'm wearing a hat. at his octopus hat Wanda and Poof magically appears, disguised as coconuts. They fell on Timmy on purpose Wanda: Timmy! I think your dad's gone a little crazy. Should we poof back to Dimmsdale now!? Timmy: No...if my dad doesn't save us on his own, we will have to call him Linda forever, and he'll feel totally useless! changes to Mr. Crocker, feeling totally useless Mr. Crocker: I feel totally useless. Oh, Linda, at his face at the Ladies Store What are you going to do? Without Turner to destroy, you've become a shell... of a woman. changes to a tank, ready to demolish a household Construction Site Man: Clear the area, This building is about to be demolished! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts